The Past becomes the Present Reunions
by Thriller Night
Summary: 2005 was the year of Plane Crashes, Affairs, Marriage Breakups, Reunions, Arrests, Family Problems and Ambutated Legs. Neighbours Return to Ramsay Street to live the life they once lived. When missing Presumed dead neighbours return Paul's World is rocked
1. Where it left off

***Flashback 2005***

_Paul clung onto Izzy as the plane crashed into the water, little realising that he would survive.........._

_David's body was found and Serena and Lilijana's weren't what was the mystery behind this?._

_In 2007 Paul Robinson lost his memory because of a brain tumour, before that he had several affairs and caused problems for the whole of Ramsay Street in 2005 and 2006, even problems with his marriage to Lyn Scully. Since the brain tumour Paul has been a changed man in some way but in others still the same, breaking Rebecca's heart._

_What if he got his memory back in 2009 and memories from 2005 became reality when two presumed dead members returned…_

_The year is 2009 and Paul's memory returned remembering everything from late 2004 to 2007 and everybody in the street has been informed by the old returnees about what has happened in the past and why they are so loved in the Street._

_Sky and Dylan have returned with Kerry and their new baby boy Scott. Izzy has returned with baby Holly and is living with the Kennedy's much to Susan's despair. Janae and Bree are returning later due to commitments up at Port Douglas. Lyn returned and has settled in fine to the street seeing as Paul apologised for breaking their marriage. Stu, Connor and Ned have returned and the Parker brothers are with Steve and his family._

_Rebecca started opening Charlies when Sky and Dylan walked in. "Oh hello Sky, how's little Scott doing? she asked staring at little Scott with the same cheeky grin on his face Stingray Timmins one shared with the Street. _

"_Oh he's doing fine, listen the rest of Ramsay street along with ourselves are sorry for informing you of what has happened in the past with Paul, he's a creep and he broke my Aunt's marriage, my uncle died, we all were in a tragic Plane crash" "I know all about it" Rebecca stated looking tired, "anyway he'll move on and be his same evil person he was back then" Sky and Dylan went and sat down at the bar._

_Meanwhile back at No22 Paul sighed staring at a picture of the 20__th__ anniversary of Ramsay Street (Neighbours) There staring back at him were the bishops. David with a grim look on his face. Suddenly Paul was startled with a shock, Izzy Hoyland standing behind him. "Hey there stranger, still fantasising about Lilijana? She said with a thought back to 2005 when Paul destroyed the marriage of the family by having an affair with David's wife._


	2. Cat Fights, Reunions and Deceit

_**A/N Please Review and tell me what you think? I'm adding more and making a twist at the end. 2005-2007 fans will like this story.**_

_Paul smirked at Izzy's remark, "Shouldn't you be breaking up the Kennidy-Kinski marriage with Holly or waiting for Max to arrive from the rig?" Izzy laughed and patted him on the shoulder "Susan loves Holly anyway I'm off to the street party later, I bet all these reunions with Neighbours like Sky will be pleasant?" Izzy smirked and walked off to welcome her brother back to the Street._

_Paul sat down at the street party feeling bitter and twisted. Rebecca noticed this and mentioned to him about how he hurt Sky for what happened with his affair with Lil. She only said such a thing because of her own anger towards him for cheating on her. She was happier now because she loved Andrew Simpson instead._

"_So Connor, how was China? Said Toadie with a grin, he was happy to see his mates from House O' Trouser but Stu was living with Ned and the Parkers. "Oh it was fine, Maddy is doing great" he smiled staring at little Scott(who was with Harold) remembering his parental days._

_Meanwhile Sky and Dylan walked over with Kerry who was now 3 years old and walking an talking. "Ahh Izzy I see you have returned, I'm amazed you haven't have an affair with Paul yet, seeing as he had one with you an my aunt Lil.. Oh wait we don't want little Holly to hear that?" She was looking really angrily towards Izzy and poor Dylan was trying to hold her back as this was going to be a frenzy "Sky its nothing Izzy doesn't matter" he said grabbing her._

"_Gee Sky, that's cheap for someone who had a one night stand with her child's father's brother and didn't know who the father was" Sky laughed "Your talking when your mothering Karl's Baby" Karl covered his face with his hands and Susan looked angrily at Izzy._

_Izzy lunged forward and smashed Sky to the ground the cat fight was very entertaining to watch Susan yelled with enthusiasm "Go Sky!" "God I'd hate to be like that when my baby is born" Bridget laughed, Declan kissed her on the cheek. Poor Harold tried to stop all the mess much to the amusement of Connor, Toadie and the Parker brothers who were all dancing around in their underwear as a House O' Trouser tradition._

_*************_

_Meanwhile back at No28 Karl and Susan were happily sitting at the table with Zeke, (Rachel has left for London) when a knock on the door, Susan went to answer it "Oh hello you two, come in!" Harold an Lou walked in with cheerful looks on their face "look who has returned" they both said. Janae and Bree walked in with happy looks on their faces. "OH MY GOD" Zeke screamed hugging Bree "Zeke its so good to see you" she said smiling. "I have to introduce you to Declan, Didge, Ringo and Donna and I'm sure you've heard that Rachel has left to go to London to start a music career?" Bree nodded. Janae looked hopeful "I'm just going to see Dyl and Ned"._

_Janae then left the house after saying goodbye to the Kennedy's an Zeke took Bree to meet the Teens._


End file.
